The rapid development of computer and network technology and the popularization of Internet have made network an important approach of getting information for people.
The information on network is much great, some unhealthy contents and information which are not desired are increasing, and all these bring bad effect and heavy economic burden. At present, the problem of the youth contacting with unhealthy contents through Internet has attracted highly regard of all circles in society. On the other hand, some information related to the stability of society and the violation of morality also influence the normal social livings, so filtering the network information is the necessary one of major effective means of preventing the spread of a mass of information violating the social public interest.
Now the principle of some existed network information contents filter is the method based on key words matching. The method has a great effect of filtering on the contents directly exist and without disguise in the information. But the method based on key words matching will not function properly on treated contents or contents with interfering information. It is an obvious limitation that the traditional method based on key words matching has.
To make up the rigescence and limitation of the method based on key words matching, there are some methods which extracts the filtering character through disciplining, then transmits the filtering character to the filtering system as filtering rule, the advantage of this method is that it overcomes the shortcoming of the method based on key words matching in unsuitability for information with interferential information.
But the device using this method is fixing the disciplining system and the filtering system together, the disadvantage is as follows: Because each parameter used for filtering is generated by the disciplining system, the disciplining system generally is large and powerful, while for the sake of flexibility, the filtering system is small to setup in kinds of systems. The prior art of bounding the disciplining system and the filtering system together affects the flexibility of the filtering system, and at the same time restrains the mighty power of the disciplining system.